Talented
by ABC-BTR
Summary: Logan's good at everything. He's good at singing, he can dance, he can rap, he's super smart, he gives perfect blowjobs... Wait, what? Cargan smut. One-shot.


**Talented.**

This is a weird little smut, dedicated to my best friend in the whole wide world, _MoonbabyAstroRock3r._ His stories are fantastic, so you should definitely go check them out. He loves his Cargan and smut, so if you want that, go now my friends.

Warning: Smut.

* * *

><p>Logan laid spread out on his bed, the rubber end of his pencil tapping away at his book. He stared blanklessly into space, his mind focusing on anything but the Math homework he was supposed to finish. At that moment in time, he really wanted to do anything else but work out some pointless algebraic equations.<p>

Yes, Logan said that the questions were pointless.

Instantly, he knew something was up. He loved to do his homework. It was the one thing that kept his mind sane, that kept him in reality, constantly reminding him that he indeed, was the genius of their wild quartet.

Clearing his mind of all thoughts, Logan dove back into the pages, desperate to complete the assignment. And he could of.. If it weren't for the door opening and slamming against the wall. Logan's head jerked up, his eyes focusing on the person entering the room. It was none other then his helmet wearing friend, Carlos.

"Hey Logie," Carlos chirped, landing on the bed. "Whatcha doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing Carlos? I'm doing homework." Logan bitterly replied, too engrossed in the work in front of him.

"Oh right.." Carlos trailed off.

The Latino's eyes scanned the room, looking for something to please his over-active imagination and child-like tendencies. Kendall and James had departed the apartment, both going for different reasons. Kendall wanted to chat up Jo some more, whilst James wanted to chat up anything that had a pulse and boobs.

Carlos shuffled in his seat, his butt messing up the sheets, causing the linen to wrinkle.

Sensing the mess and noticing Carlos becoming restless, Logan's eyes moved up, noticing the many creases that ruined his perfect bed.

"Carlos man!" Logan complained, throwing himself to his feet.

"What'd I do?" Carlos defended himself, hands in the air as he lept to his feet also.

Logan quickly bent over, straightening out the crease with his hands. "You made it messy.."

"You have issues." Carlos replied somberly.

Logan regained his composure, glaring at the boy. "I like things to be perfect, that's all."

Logan took a seat back on his bed, grabbing his pencil and trying to zone back in on the work he wanted to complete before dinner. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that Carlos wasn't too happy that Logan was doing homework, rather than paying him any needed attention.

"And that's your problem!" Carlos whined, throwing his hands into the air as he paced around the room.

"Excuse me?" Logan asked, raising his eyebrows at the pouty Latino.

Carlos stopped, crossing his arms across his chest as he continued to pout, his bottom lip stretching out at a stupid length. Logan continued to keep his eyes fixed on the boy, completely confused as to where all of it came from.

"You're so talented, Logie," Carlos started, taking a deep breath. "You don't need things to be perfect!"

Logan let out a small chuckle, standing up. "Carlos, what's up? Your making no sense?"

Carlos went quiet for a moment, sucking in some breath. "Because.."

"Carlos?" Logan became serious, placing a hand on the Latino's shoulder.

"Well, you're great at everything.. You can sing, you can dance, heck, you can even rap!" Carlos complained. "And here you are, doing your homework that you'll no doubt pass easily, yet, you're worrying about being perfect when you already are perfect.."

His voice grew quiet, almost turning into a complete whisper. Carlos looked at the floor, ashamed of what he just said. Whereas Logan, he could feel the heat rushing up his neck and onto his cheeks, turning them a vibrant pink at the mere words that escaped Carlos' beautiful lips.

"Carlos.. A-Are you saying what I think you're saying?.." Logan whispered, his hot breath rushing onto Carlos' open neck, the sensation causing the Latino to shiver.

Without replying, Carlos looked up with slightly watery eyes, tilting his helmet back and off of his head, the plastic cap tumbling to the floor as he crashed his lips onto the boy genius. It was as if a million fireworks went off in their heads, the feeling becoming overwhelming. Logan's arms snaked their way around Carlos' neck, pulling him in closer as Carlos' hands grabbed hold of the pale boy's hips, thrusting him forward to meet his.

They grinded against each other, their crotches pressed and mingling. Carlos wanted to take control, pushing his tongue against Logan's sweet lips, begging for entry in the unknown territory. Logan happily obliged, moaning into the kiss as the tongue slowly entered, the tip gently running across the sensitive areas of his cheeks and mouth, slightly brushing up against Logan's tongue, hidden at the bottom due to the dominance.

Logan soon pulled away, a smile forming on his face, his arms still wrapped around Carlos' neck.

"I've waited so many years to do that." Logan smiled, overjoyed.

"You don't even want to know how long I've waited for that!" Carlos grinned like a little child, his cheeks flushed with passion.

"So.. I'm perfect, aye?" Logan teased the Latino.

"To me," Carlos sweetly smiled. "Yes, absolutely perfect."

"And I'm talented, correct?" Logan seductively responded.

Carlos let out a light chuckle, watching the colour in his eyes becoming darker, the lust taking over. "Yes, I said that too."

"Well," Logan whispered, leaning across to Carlos' exposed ear. "I have many more talents.."

Instantly, Carlos could feel his whole body shutting down with excitement. "Y-Y-Y-Yeah?"

"Mh-mh." Logan bit down on his bottom lip gently.

He moved his hand away from being snaked around the Latino's neck, letting it drop down to his side, before the fingertips ran up against his jeans.

"I have many.." Logan breathed exotically, his fingertips brushing the outline of Carlos' meat, causing the Latino to shiver. "Talents.."

Carlos couldn't respond. A huge lump formed in his throat, millions of dirty thoughts plaguing his supposedly innocent and naive mind. He watched as Logan pulled him over to the bed, Logan dropping to sit down, edging the excited boy closer so that Logan's face lined up with Carlos' crotch.

"Do you want me to show you?" Logan said, raising an eyebrow in a flirty manner.

Carlos nodded, biting down on his lip hard. Unsure of what to do, he quickly unbuttoned his jeans, pulling the fly down to expose the area. Logan, sensing he needed to calm Carlos down as the boy was practically vibrating, rested his hand onto Carlos' now forming bulge.

"Let me take care of it, you just relax." Logan smiled, running the fingertips across the hem of the boxer shorts.

Swiftly, Logan grabbed hold of the jeans, yanking them down to Carlos' ankles, exposing a rising tent in Carlos' boxers. Logan chuckled to himself, slowly palming the material on the outside of the growing erection. He slowly made his way across the bare skin of Carlos' legs, making the way up and down, teasing the Latino.

Carlos stayed completely quiet, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as Logan placed a gently chaste kiss on Carlos' lower, toned stomach. The contact caused shivers to rise up and down his spine, his back arching as he tried to get Logan to hurry up. Sensing the growing anticipation in the Latino, Logan tugged down the boxers, revealing a rather large member in front of him, standing tall and ready to explode.

Another chuckle left Logan's lips, wrapping his fingers around the base of the cock. Logan parted his sweet lips, running his tongue across them, making sure they were nice and wet for the job at hand..literally.

He rolled his hand up the base, watching the foreskin roll and make wrinkles. Logan moved closer, his lips stretching even further apart in order to accommodate the large load entering. Soon, the tips of his lips touched down on the sensitive head of Carlos, the Latino instantly letting out a quiet moan as Logan devoured the entire length into his mouth in one whole go, the meat reaching the back of his throat, tickling his tonsils.

More groans and moans escaped Carlos' lips, his fingers running through Logan's hair, grabbing small hand fulls and giving them a little tug, ecstasy swamping him entirely.

Logan continued to bob up and down, every now and then spluttering due to the size. He would go all the way down, making sure the cock touched the back of his throat and his nose pressed against the small amount of dark pubic hair, then, he would go all the way to the top, making sure that simply the tip was inserted in his mouth, the rest of the member burning from the need to be inside his mouth.

Whilst the genius continued to do his job, Carlos now, without even thinking, was forcing Logan down further each time he resurfaced for air. As Logan began breathing through his nose, he cupped Carlos' testicles in his hands, massaging them in an attempt to bring Carlos to edge of no return.

Which of course, worked out perfectly.

"L-L-Lo.. Logan.. I-I'm go-" Carlos breathed, his throat becoming croaky as he struggled to contain himself.

Before another word could be uttered, a warm sensation filled Logan's mouth, the bitter liquid filling up every single space inside the pale boy's small mouth. Carlos continued to grunt, his fingertips still locked in Logan's hair, keeping the boy in place until he was unloaded.

Logan quickly swallowed gulp after gulp, only for it to be constantly replaced as quick as he got rid of it. Soon though, Carlos came to a stop. His cock became flacid, the item popping out of Logan's mouth with ease. Carlos looked down at Logan, completely out of breath, his mind thrown into the world of passion. Logan simply smiled, using the back of his hand to wipe his lips, before running his tongue along them to clean up the last drops.

Carlos shuffled his clothes back on, whilst Logan climbed off of the bed.

"See, told you I'm talented." Logan winked, wrapping his arms around Carlos' neck once more, pulling the Latino inwards so their foreheads were touching.

Carlos let out a small, faint laugh. "Never doubted you for a second, Mr Mitchell."

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it's rather weird.. But the idea wouldn't leave me alone. At first, I had this idea of slutty Logan and his talent for giving blowjobs being passed around the trio, each wanting their chance to see for themselves.. So that would have made it a CarganJagan/Kogan.. But, it was difficult without repeating the words.. So, I left it with just our favourite Latino.**

**Hope you enjoyed the randomness of it all.**


End file.
